Harry's Gift
by Allison M Potter
Summary: *COMPLETE*Harry wants to marry Hermione, last chapter is kinda weird but o-well! Okay I lied, I'm going to add another chapter, okay I just did. Song fic. H/Hr and R/Lav. And she's a good girl, don't worry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a combination fiction, it is partly song fiction, Harry writes a song by 98 degrees, but other than that it's a regular fiction with a plot and everything. Song lyrics belong to 98 degrees. Harry Potter and other characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Connected to my story "Look at Harry's Trials and Tribulations."  
  
"Harry's Gift"  
  
Now the story:  
  
Harry wanted to pop the question, no questions asked, but he wanted to make it special. Because Hermione was special, she deserved it. Come on he couldn't just get on his knee in the middle of the Great Hall. He decided he would ask Ron, he must know something, he is engaged to Lavender after all.  
  
Hermione had already asked her parents permission to marry Harry if he asked and they had said yes. They had liked Harry since he came to stay at their house the summer before fifth year, three years ago.  
  
One night Harry found Ron by himself in their dormitory. "Ron, I want to marry Hermione."  
  
"Why are you telling me?"  
  
"I want to know how to ask. What if she says no? I want to do it right. You've done it, how?"  
  
"Woah slow down Harry, one question at a time. But I know for a fact that she won't say no."  
  
"That's kind of a relief."  
  
"Well let me ask you a question."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Do you have the ring yet?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said while taking it out of his pocket, he knew that it wasn't the very best one out there like the one that Ron had gotten for Lavender. Harry needed some money to pay for other things, like the house that Hermione and he would be living in, eventually. But Ron had money; his father is the Minister of Magic after all. "Well how do you ask?"  
  
"First step Harry, ask her father if you can marry her, they'll respect you more. I got advice from Percy when he asked Penelope. And you know that Percy follows every rule."  
  
"Okay thanks Ron, I'm going to go do that now."  
  
"Glad to help."  
  
"Oh and Ron, don't tell her that I'm going to, I want it to be a surprise."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
So Harry ran out of the Gryffindor common room (with a peculiar look from his girlfriend and the fat lady) to the Owlery. He sat down and wrote a letter to the Grangers.  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,  
  
I am writing to you to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. My intentions are pure, I love her with my whole heart, and all I want is for her to be happy.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
"Hedwig, can you take this to the Grangers, Hermione's parents?" said Harry as he tied the letter to his owl's leg.  
  
"What are you doing writing to that Mudblood's parents?" said a cold voice from behind Harry. Harry turned around, it was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"None of your business Malfoy," said Harry going slightly pink, hopefully not showing it. And with that Harry left the owlery.  
  
It was a few weeks before Harry got a response from the Grangers.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
We love you like you were our son, and marring Hermione would get as close as it could be. We love Hermione too, and know that being with you makes her truly happy.  
  
Welcome to the family,  
  
The Grangers  
  
"Yes!" Harry said aloud, not intentionally.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing, I've got to find Ron!" With that Harry ran out of the Great hall and up to the common room. "Ron! Ron! Where- oh there you are!"  
  
"What is it Harry?"  
  
"Here, I've got step one done what do I do next?"  
  
"Great Harry! Now what does Hermione like? Besides studying?"  
  
"Um, I know she still has a fondness for Muggle music."  
  
"Then write her a song, or something, this you've got to do on your own. This is where the magic comes in."  
  
This puzzled Harry, luckily it was only October so he decided he could ponder it for awhile. Harry also knew that Christmas was Hermione's favorite holiday, and the both of them would be staying for Christmas. But Ron wasn't he was going to Lavender's. Do I need Ron to be here when I do this? Harry pondered quite a few things and he was suddenly asked about them on Halloween.  
  
"Have you figured it out yet?" Ron asked in the middle of the feast.  
  
"figured out what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My uh Divination homework." Harry said automatically, "No, I haven't, I think I'm going to talk to Lavender about it."  
  
"Why Lav?" Ron asked, luckily Lavender wasn't there she had just excused herself to the bathroom.  
  
"Well she seems to understand it, and well it's the only subject that 'Mione here didn't take a year of."  
  
"Well I guess so," Ron said finally getting that Harry wanted a girl's opinion on the matter.  
  
So later when they all had gone back up to the common room, Harry called Lavender to his homework, which was just a scrap piece of parchment on which he was going to take notes. Taking notes not in class, sheesh, Harry thought. "Hey lavender can you help me with my Divination?"  
  
"Yeah sure Harry," said Lavender as she came over to where he was sitting at the table he normally did his homework at. "What do you need help with?"  
  
"Okay it's not Divination, I want to know how to propose to 'Mione."  
  
"OOOHHH!"  
  
"Shhhh!"  
  
"Sorry, so what do want to know about?"  
  
"I want to make it romantic, but I don't know how. What do girls like?"  
  
"Well, something romantic huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, you need to tell her that you love her, that she's uh, beautiful. That she's the only one you need, things like that."  
  
"Hey thanks Lavender," said Harry as he scribbled it all down on the piece of parchment. Lets see I need to put this to song. I've go to do this over Christmas break, so I need this written by the beginning of December, thought Harry.  
  
The next day at Quidditch tryouts, Harry had to choose the new members of the team. Harry was the Captain after all. He was the seeker, obviously and Ron was the keeper like he had been since 5th year, but they needed two new beaters, Fred and George had graduated, and they needed two new chasers, they replaced one last year, but the other two veterans had graduated with Fred and George last year also. Lavender had become the new chaser last year. This year Harry, Ron and Lavender had to find four new players.  
  
Tryouts for the chaser position were held first. A fourth year by the name of Natalie McDonald {real character even!} blew them away, she was superb. Lavender was so excited that she was so good. "She's the next Angelina!" Lavender told Harry and Ron at the end when they were discussing. To tell you the truth Harry and Ron agreed. To both Harry and Ron's surprise Ginny tried out too. Harry was glad that they decided that these two got the position, he didn't want to come off as that guys were superior, because he knew that Hermione would get pissed. So after that night all they needed were two beaters. Tryouts were tomorrow. After tryouts they had found their two new beaters, Seamus and Dean.  
  
After tryouts Ron and Lavender asked him the same old question, "Have you figured it out yet?"  
  
"I think so, well part of it. Last night I had a dream that had a catchy tune in it, I've just got to finish the words to it."  
  
"That's great, let's hear it," Ron said.  
  
"What if he doesn't want to Ronnie," Lavender said. Lavender was the only one that could get away with calling Ron, Ronnie.  
  
"It's okay well here goes. It's not much." Harry said. He then cleared his throat. *Ahem* " I need the first verse still but I'll start where I'm at:  
  
The night is silent and the moment is here.  
  
I couldn't ask for more than having you near.  
  
'Cuz I love you girl; I always will.  
  
And now I know the moment is right.  
  
Then there are two lines and then:  
  
It's something to last for as long as you live.  
  
Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give.  
  
I thought I'd give you somethin' shiny and new.  
  
I'd try to find something worthy of you.  
  
But I realized; when I looked inside.  
  
There's something's that money can't buy.  
  
I feel the magic whenever you're near.  
  
I feel it even more this time of the year.  
  
'Cuz I love you girl; I always will.  
  
And now I know the moment is right.  
  
1.1.1 Some more should be in here:  
  
It's something to last for as long as you live.  
  
Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give.  
  
You know I've always been true to you.  
  
And you know I'm the one you can turn to.  
  
Any time, any place, or anywhere.  
  
You'll know that I'll always be there.  
  
Then those two lines again;  
  
It's something to last for as long as you live.  
  
Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give.  
  
Well that's all I've got so far."  
  
"Ron! How come you didn't do something like that?"  
  
"Hey, I'm not that creative. Harry that was good!"  
  
"Yeah that was great Harry, I don't know how she wouldn't say yes, not that she would say no. But that was beautiful Harry."  
  
"Thanks you two! I wasn't sure about it."  
  
"It seems you are going to do this while we are gone for Christmas," Lavender said.  
  
"Yeah, that was the plan."  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt Harry," said Ron pretending to cry. "Ouch!" Both Harry and Lavender hit him because of that remark. "Hey I was just kidding!"  
  
The next thing Harry knew he was wishing Lavender and Ron Merry Christmas as he and Hermione were seeing them off.  
  
"Hermione have a great Christmas, what am I saying you are going to have a great Christmas, I know it!" Lavender said to Hermione as she was hopping on the train.  
  
"Uh, you too." Hermione said. Harry and Hermione watched the train pull out of the station, and then walked back to the castle hand in hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I don't own the song lyrics, 98 degrees and affiliates do. Okay I changed a few words to fit the story. The name of the song it "This Gift (pop version)" Found on 98º this Christmas. This story is connected with "Look at Harry's Trials and Tribulations" which is a good read, so far, if I do say so myself. 

Chapter 2 of "Harry's Gift"

Just as they reached the castle it started to snow. Harry having sudden inspiration took Hermione's hand and led her away from the castle to where first years normally had their flying lessons. 

"Harry what are you doing?"

"Just trust me, okay."

"Sure, but Harry the snow is really coming down." Hermione was right the snow was really coming down, but this is what Harry had been hoping for. And he saw this as his cue and he started singing.

__

"The snow is falling, the castle is white.

Your eyes are shining like diamonds tonight.

And we're all alone; there's no one home.

You're finally in my arms again."

Harry singing? Hermione knew something was going on, but she didn't know what. All she knew was that Harry looked so cute when he was singing.

__

"The night is silent, the moment is here.

I couldn't ask for more than having you near.

'Cuz I love you girl; I always will.

And now I know the moment is right."

"I love you too Harry," Hermione breathed.

__

"'Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight.

I'm down on my knees there's no better time.

It's something to last for as long as you live.

Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give." Harry was down on his knees, and Hermione suddenly understood what Harry was doing. She couldn't say anything, she just clasped her hand over her mouth.

__

"I thought I'd give you somethin' shiny and new.

I'd try to find something worthy of you.

But I realized; when I looked inside.

There's something's that money can't buy." Hermione was really in shock; Harry Potter wanted to marry her_? The Harry Potter _wanted to marry _her?_

"I feel the magic whenever you're near.

I feel it even more this time of the year.

'Cuz I love you girl; I always will.

And now I know the moment is right." Hermione now started crying, silently mind you, because she was so happy and overjoyed. 

__

"'Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight.

I'm down on my knees there's no better time.

It's something to last for as long as you live.

Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give." Hermione noticed that the snow being white and all, was the exact opposite of Harry's jet-black hair. He looked ever so cute, she thought.

__

"You know I've always been true to you.

And you know I'm the one you can turn to.

Any time, any place, or anywhere.

You'll know that I'll always be there." That was true, Hermione thought, even though Harry had liked Cho before when she i_finally_ liked Harry and told him Harry told her that he wouldn't leave Hermione. 

__

"'Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight.

I'm down on my knees there's no better time.

It's something to last for as long as you live.

Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give." Hermione was still lost for words, she loved Harry so much and at this moment he pulled out a little black box, she knew what was in it. Harry opened the box and there was the most beautiful ring Hermione ever saw. 

__

"Waiting to give this gift tonight.

I'm down on my knees there's no better time.

It's something to last for as long as you live.

Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give." Harry had stopped singing, Hermione still didn't know what to say, well yes she did she wanted to say YES! But she couldn't talk.

"'Mione will you marry me?" with that Hermione just started leaking, she was so happy. Hermione finally got her voice back. "Yes, Harry I will," as Hermione said this she pulled him off the ground. 

Harry slipped the ring on to her finger and kissed her. {How cute?!} Hermione was still crying she was so happy. The two ran back up to the castle, well sort of' Hermione had picked up some snow and threw it at her now fiancé. 

"Hey! Well, you asked for it." And the two engaged in a snowball fight. After about half an hour Hermione said, "We better go in side, truce?" she held out her hand as a "peace" offering. Harry took it and said, "Truce." Hermione pulled Harry closer and began to kiss him, when she took her hand that was full of snow from behind her back and dumped it on Harry's head. {He, he, he!}

"Mione!" Harry called, as Hermione started to run up towards the castle. 

"We better get some of this snow off or Filch will have our heads." Hermione said when they reached the top of the stairs. The two brushed off as much snow as possible and went inside. And all the way back up to the Gryffindor common room Hermione couldn't stop thinking about how lucky she was. 


	3. All I ask of you

  
A/N: Yeah I know that I said I wasn't going to continue the story, but I was drawn back to it. But this is a different song, written by my other favorite English person; Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber. The song is "All I ask of you" from Phantom of the Opera. Oh and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, a great English person too. Yeah a combination of my two favorite real Englishmen: J.K. Rowling and ALW! Whoopee! And my favorite fictional one Harry Potter! **Harry sings in bold**, _Hermione in italics_ and together is underlined.

Chapter 3 "All I ask of You" 

"Harry? Harry? What do you think about this? Harry? Hello Harry?" 

"What oh yeah, great." 

"Harry you need to stop doing that." 

"I know 'Mione, I've just been pondering Voldemort's whereabouts." 

"I know, I'm worried too, that darkness will get in the way of our wedding," Hermione responded.****

**"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears; I'm here nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears; I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you**," Harry was trying to calm himself too.__

_"Say you love me ev'ry waking moment, turn my head with talk of summer time. Say you need me with you know and always; promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you."_****

**"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light; your safe no one will find you, your fears are far behind you."**__

_"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me."_****

**"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime; let me lead you from you solitude. Say you want me with you, here beside you, anywhere you go, let me go too, that's all I ask of you."**__

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime; say the word and I will follow you."_

"Share each day with me, each night, each morning."__

_"Say you love me,"_****

**"You know I do."**

"Love me that's all I ask of you.   
Love me that's all I ask of you."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said falling into his arms, "I'm so worried." 

"'Mione, it'll be okay, Dumbledore's got people out there." 

"I know, but I don't want to loose you." 

"I'm sure that our wedding will have some high security, and if it wasn't I'll make sure of it." 

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said looking up into those brilliant green eyes, she felt so safe every time she looked at them. 

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." 

"I love you Harry." 

"I love you too, now back to the decorations."   



End file.
